ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Regnar Harlaw
Regnar Harlaw is the current Lord of Ten Towers. Biography Childhood Regnar Harlaw crawled in the year 348AC out of Corenna’s womb. He was the second child of his parents, Lord Vickon Harlaw and Corenna Reed . Elia Harlaw, his elder sister, was two years older than he was and greeted her sibling heartily. She spent a lot of time with her infant brother, sharing all she had with him. Regnar had just turned seven years old, when his second sister, Gysella Harlaw, was born. Elia and Regnar treated her new sibling nicely, but they didn’t spend more time with the new sibling than necessary, it seemed. Not long after the birth of Gysella, Lord Vickon Harlaw took his two eldest children with him to attend to the Frey wedding. At the wedding, the two children met their liege lord, Harras Greyjoy, as well as his children, who should later become great friends, for the first time. At the wedding, Regnar japed a lot with the other frey kids, pranked the adults with them and enjoyed his time with other people than his father’s household. Elia enjoyed the wedding as well, as she gossiped with other girls her age. When they arrived home again at Ten Towers, Elia and Regnar yearned themselves back to the open world, away from their bleak isle. Two years later, Theomore and Asha Greyjoy got sent to Ten Towers. Regnar, who was 9 years old by that time, spent soon nearly all his time with Theo. With Theo he discovered the deep corners of the great library on Ten Towers as well as his love for seafaring. He either read a book, japed with Theo or was on a ship, learning all there was to know about ships and commanding those. Adulthood When Theo began setting his eyes on Elia, not only Regnar noticed, but also his father, Lord Vickon Harlaw, who therefore separated the two from each other. Hence Theo sailed back to Pyke and convinced his father to be marry Elia. Regnar enjoyed the wedding, as he met a lot of people, who he befriended at the Frey Wedding a few years ago, again. While Theo and Elia set sail for Lonely Light, Regnar sailed around the Iron Isles, enjoying the sea and learning about the other isles. The most he learned about in this year, though, was the people he travelled with. He made many friends in that one year. In the year 365AC, however, his travelling found a sudden end, as his father summoned him back, to go to Riverrun with him. At Riverrun was a great Tourney held and Regnar watched his father as well as his friend Theo Greyjoy fought fiercely in the tourney. After the tourney went back home with his father, just to take on his own ship, his first ship, which was called The Iron Scythe, on which he accompanied Theo on numerous trips into the north and befriended many lords, especially the Lords Mormont and Mallister. It was three days after Regnar had set sails for the north, that he found a stowaway on his ship. It was Bethany Stonehouse, a beautiful woman, who eagerly wanted to see the world, hence she had become a stowaway on Regnar’s ship. Instead of going back to Harlaw to bring her home, where she belonged, he made her deserve her place on the ship, letting her work, just like everyone else had to work. She thanked him a thousand times for it. Trading and seafaring was what he did all day long, yet he also spent a lot of time with Theo, the lords he traded with and Bethany. In the year 366AC, Regnar made it official, that he loved her and just a few days later, right on the sea, the two married. In the same year still, Bethany birthed a child, Donnel Harlaw. When she was pregnant again in the year 368AC, Regnar decided to head back home for his maester, Haereg, to help her birth the child. Lodos Harlaw, as the second child was called, died just a year later of some sickness. Maester Haereg tried saving him, but it was hopeless. The Second War of Reclamation The Harlaw fleet was under command of Theomore Greyjoy. Regnar was with him, when they attacked Fair Isle. The Harlaw fleet staye with Theo, when Dagon went screaming for blood up the mander, leaving Theo’s part of the fleet back. The next target for Theo’s part of the fleet were the shield Isles, where they encountered the Redwyne fleet. The battle was costly. Arrows surred through the dark night. High pitched screams resounded over the black sea that night, while the Ironborn attackers dealt a lot of damage to the Redwyne fleet. When the sun crawled up the horizon again and when the wind left the Ironborn, they crumbled. Theo’s crushing flagship didn’t help raising the moral of the men. Hence the Ironborn ships turned and fled north. The Aftermath Back home, Regnar found both his firstborn son and his wife dead. Maester Haereg told him, that his son had gone away, only to be found dead on the shore of Old Wyk a few days later. Bethany, the maester told him, had taken a knife and cut her own own throat, after all tears for her son were shed. On the same day already, Regnar went back on a ship and sailed away heading north, to trade, talk and drink. In these few years, he was often seen with a beer in the hand or lying drunk on the ground. News of his father's death, caused by a wound he got in the second War of Reclamation, arrived him, while he drank another beer in a brothel. He didn't immediately travel back home, thus he missed Vickon's funeral, but instead he mourned alone, a bee in his hand. Around a moon after his father's passing, he went back to Harlaw and took on his role as new Lord of Ten Towers. Timeline 346AC - Elia Harlaw was born 348AC - Regnar Harlaw was born 355AC - Gysella Harlaw was born 355AC - Attends to the Frey Wedding 357AC - Theomore and Asha Greyjoy come to Ten Towers 364AC - Theomore and Elia wed 364-365AC - Regnar travels through the Iron isles 365AC - Tourney at Riverrun 365AC-368AC - Regnar trades and travels around the north and the riverlands 366AC - Donnel Harlaw gets born 368AC - Lodos Harlaw gets born 369AC - Lodos Harlaw dies 371AC - Donnel Harlaw dies 371AC - Bethany Harlaw née Stonehouse kills herself 373AC - Vickon Harlaw dies of a wound he got in the second War of Reclamation Family Tree Familyecho But since there are also other houses like Drumm and Greyjoy and House Harlaw is a bit hidden, here’s the family tree of solely House Harlaw: * Regnar Harlaw (348) ** Bethany Stonehouse - wife (347-371) ** Donnel Harlaw - son (366-371) ** Lodos Harlaw - son (368-369) ** Elia Harlaw - sister (346) *** Theomore Greyjoy - husband (346) *** Harras Greyjoy - son (365) *** Harron Greyjoy - son (367) *** Alys Greyjoy - daughter (370) *** Ysilla Greyjoy - daughter (372) ** Gysella Harlaw - sister (355) ** Vickon Harlaw - father (329-373) ** Corenna Reed - mother (332) ** Roggon Harlaw - uncle (333) *** Dyah Harlaw - first wife (331-352) *** Dyah Harlaw - daughter (of him and his first wife) (352) *** Emma Kenning - second wife (346) ** Theron Harlaw - uncle (335) *** Leana Frey - wife (338) ** Asha Harlaw - aunt (335) *** Lyra Pyke - daughter (354) ** Asha Harlaw - aunt (356) *** Qyle Grafton Supporting Characters Maester Haereg - Maester Theron Harlaw - Trader Cotter Volmark - Navigator Dyah Harlaw - Negotiator Theon Kenning - Scout Category:Character Category:Iron Islands Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:House Harlaw